Reliving History
by subtle love
Summary: When Hermione Granger stumbles through a time warp on her way to Hogwarts, what happens when the period she falls into is Voldemort's.. and his interest in her isn't the standard?
1. Entry to an Ebbed Era

**Re-living History**

Entry to an Ebbed Era

 By polar-zephyr

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his series, along with whatever else you might recognize from her writings. perfect

*****

  Hermione yawned quietly as she boarded the train; Harry and Ron would be late to get any of the compartments, if Harry wasn't who he was.  Shaking her head in amused thought, she made her way to the last compartment- the Head Girl would get her choice of seats if not the one chosen for her, and she didn't want to be in anyone's way when they unloaded.

  There was a noticeable twinge in the pit of her stomach- which was what happened when something was going wrong- and the air around her rippled gently as she opened the door and stepped into the last compartment.

*****

  A leanly powerful form lounged on the bench of the compartment as if it were an art form, his body sprawled in a perfectly gentlemanly fashion, paired with an outfit that fit the style perfectly, a lock of dark hair tumbling before his face appraisingly curiously.  "And who might you be, doll?"

  Hermione would have followed his eyes to whoever he was talking to, but he was facing her.  Saying "me?" would only enhance her already immature appearance- she had a long way to go in developing, in her eyes.  She didn't answer for a moment, eyes skimming over his body; she didn't recognize him, yet for whatever strange reason he looked her age- was there a foreign student?  "I believe I'd rather ask that of you first, if you don't mind."  She smiled lightly, friendly, but not sure of the linguistics; who said doll anymore?

  He let out a low laugh; deep, sensuous lips in a half-smile that matched the twinkle in his eye showed that his interest was piqued.  "Tom."  His eyes flicked over her for a split second.  "Tom Riddle.  Are you new?"

  She froze- as in He-who-must-not-be-named..  Before he was, well, named?  And _her new?  It wasn't possible that the twinge in the pit of her stomach had in any way signified that what had gone wrong was a-..  Time warp.  And to think that was what she had been reading about before _this_ happened.  She sighed deeply, moving to sit down across from him, despite the fact that he was..  Him.  She needed to think.  "My name's Alexandra..  Kates."  Glancing down at the clothes she now wore, she found they fit the time period.  Typical, for the average time warp, and it had done a rather nice job, if she did say so..  "I- my family moves about quite a bit, so I've been so many places..  Here I'm finally staying."_

  Tom smiled now, partly at any rate, a slow one.  "Let's hope so."  The compliment didn't sink in, and rather hovered over her skin gently, floating over and fluttering off.  "So you'll be sorted then?"

  She nodded, half to herself as she tried to untangle everything in her mind.  "Slytherin, I hope.  If I don't then I don't know what.  I ought to.."  She hoped her voice was more sure, more collected and calm than she felt.

  "You will..  you will."  His demeanor really was debonair, once you got over who he was.  But they didn't know that back then..  "You haven't yet told me anything about yourself."  His voice was almost impatient.

  Almost..  almost..  He could wait.  After all, he was the first person who she had thought of remotely 'sensuous', in her own deprived words, and look at who he was.  "I could say the same for you, you know."  She paused for a moment and glanced down at the trunks she had brought in, then stood, flipping the high compartment open to slide them in.  "Would you care to..  fill in a few blanks?"

  Tom chuckled.  "You have the most peculiar way of speaking.  Would you like some help with that?"

  She smiled, a real smile, as surprised as she was to admit it to herself, and turned to face him as he moved to stand.  "You have the most peculiar way of pairing your sentences.  And if you wouldn't mind."

  He lifted both trunks carefully up, arms rippling with lean muscles sliding them perfectly in as they brushed against her standing form lightly; he turned to look at her next, brushing a strand of her chestnut hair out of the way as he looked down at her 5'6" form from his 6'1"  "I do hope you'll be a Slytherin."  He grinned down at her, and the back of her ankles tingled as she detected perhaps a _spot_ of mischief in dark eyes- it was unfamiliar, not only because of his being unknown, but because of his identity..  She opened her mouth to ask why, but he shook his head shortly.  "Because if you're not, this'll be all wrong."

  Bending down so his face was hovering inches before hers, his lips covered hers suddenly, and perfectly as strong arms pulled her body against his in a strangely fitting fit.

*****

Author's Note: Don't forget to review!  If you want me to continue, that is.  (15 reviews/reviewers)

                And I promise I don't always write this horribly, but I needed to start it somehow.  And I didn't mean to be unoriginal, y'know, 'cuz I wrote this before I read the Tom/Hermione fics here (of which they are seriously lacking) and I didn't know..  this is kinda ..  oi.  Oh well. 

                Review..  please?


	2. 

**Re-living History**

__

 By polar-zephyr

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his series, along with whatever else you might recognize from her writings.

*****

_  Bending down so his face was hovering inches before hers, his lips covered hers suddenly, and perfectly as strong arms pulled her body against his in a strangely fitting fit._

*****

  Hermione pulled back suddenly; though his arm was still wrapped around her slim waist, he had allowed her room while she gazed down at the floor, then uncertainly turned her face back up to look at him.  "Is this how you welcome all of the new students?"

  He cracked a grudging grin and shook his head.  "Only the female ones," was his answer, and he shook his head when she pulled herself further away looking at him, aghast.  "I'm only joking..  Come back."

  With a partially smiling frown, she stepped lightly back over to him, sitting cautiously beside him, though his arm did not wrap around her once again.  "So.."

  "So what do you do out of school?  Play Quidditch any?"  His hand brushed against her knee as he tilted his head over and down a bit to look at her, his face only inches from her face.  How many times Hermione and Harry had talked like this, only..  Well, there had never been that sort of tension.

  She smiled mutely.  "I only watch."  His eyebrows rose slightly.  "I'm more of a spectator than a player; I don't think I could keep track of everything in a game if I was in one."  With a lighter smile, she smoothed the dark silk skirt she wore and turned her head up to look at him as well, expectant of any sort of response.

  "Mmm."  He paused for a moment, then looked away, turning back with an almost laughing smile as he slumped a bit away from her.  "You've no idea how god-awfully gorgeous you look that close up.  You're going to have to stay away, or I might kiss you."  He laughed gently as she smiled, and ran his hand through his dark hair unperturbedly.  "I won't make you respond to that."

  She could feel herself blushing.  Surely this wasn't the same Tom Riddle that became Voldemort and..  "You wouldn't..  Ah, you're on the team, aren't you?"

  "What?"

  "The Quidditch team."  She chuckled lightly.  "What else?"

  He nodded slightly.  "Of course.  I'm seeker.  Are you sure you don't play?  You look just like.."

  "Like what?"

  He smiled faintly.  "For whatever strange reason, you look like a chaser.  But ignore me; what do you-"  He shut his mouth abruptly as she opened her mouth to speak, and she closed it for a moment to let him continue before he didn't.

  "I'm sorry..  Ah..  What was it?"

  "Nothing.  Do, continue."

  She pursed her lips, not quite meaning it, and cast her gaze over to the door.  "If..  What did you..  To revert to before..  What exactly..  Why?"

  Somehow, he understood.  "Something about you, Xaxa (Zaza- The XA in Alexandra, only times two.  Get it?)." He stopped as she turned to him at the nickname.  "Who knows why, but you're different.  I can feel it."  Tom's arm was wrapped around her again, that hand on her waist, the other fondling her neck slightly, turning her face subconsciously up to look at him.  "Why?"

  She knew it was wrong.  Hermione Granger, the girl that wanted to become an Auror after Hogwarts to defeat everything that this man-boy had started, should probably not fall in love with what she was supposed to destroy.  But who listened to those inner voices?  Normally her, yes, but..  Reaching a hand up, she brushed slender fingers against his cheek to the back of his neck, cool against warm flesh.  And his face lowered to meet hers without her having to gently tug it down.  And her lips met his just as willingly.

*****

(here is where I was tempted to end, as that would be a nice end of a chappie.  However then the chapter would have no *big* purpose, and I could have just *basically* started with the end of the first chapter.  Yes, I know I had to get her to *want* Tom, but I could have anyhow.  But I'm arguing with myself.  Actually, I don't know what I'm doing right now.  But being the nice person that I am, I'm continuing, so..  Umm..  REVIEW?)

*****

  Oh.  Sorry.  I give up; I'm not going to continue.  I know I'm asking a lot, but would you review _this_?  I mean, I know the chapter is somewhat (okay, really) pathetic, but just the 15 reviews..  If everyone reviews who did last time, I can just continue with something better..  please?

  I know this really sucked, again.  I'm disappointed in myself too.  But maybe (what a horrible way to advertise for reviews, but here goes) if you tell me what, exactly, I'm doing wrong, in a nice, long review, I could perhaps fix this..?

  And if you want a nice fic with the kissing stuff in detail, just review my other story (7th Year.  It's longer, though not necessarily better), and I'll have enough reviews to continue it.  The romance stuff isn't early on, but with enough reviews I can get to the higher up chapters and get them up (7th Year is already written to chapter 10).

  Well, ta for now, and thanx!

*****

Of course, I can't forget my faithful reviewers.. :

**Alarice**:  Well..  I can't say this is MORE MORE, but it certainly is _some.  *grins*  Thanks for the review!_

**Snakeyes**: Oh thankies!..  I think you stole it though.  My alleged knack for writing, that is.  Very good, you are.  Here is a plug, as you are cool (now then, I can't do this for everyone..  maybe in later chappies *grin*): EVERYONE must read snakeyes' stories in _addition_ to mine.  K?

**Lady Slytherin**: Ho hum.  *dully*  You're just saying that.  Reeeally.  *bwaaahahahaha*  Thanks!  And i mean really!  (I'm not mocking you.  It's just I needed to incorporate _something)_

**Sith**: I will, I will!  In fact, I just did.  Huh.

**Black Rose**: Yeah, that's good, 'cuz I liked your fic.  And thanks!  It means quite a lot, coming from someone who can properly write (I'm just pretending.  *chuckle*  you know that).  THAAAAANKS,….

**Lady-Solarity**: Yup-yup-yup!  WRITEEEEEEEEE!!  *growl*

**delila-malfoy: Oh, thank you!  That was just..  Oooh.  I don't know.  Your review was sweet.  (psst. : I love your storiii)**

**Chloe00**:  I just read your story, and it's really good!  (not sure about reading the second..  My mom might kill me.  Or at least file for disownment.)  And thanks!  I do too, as it can only mean one thing (umm, duh.  Hermione and Tom.  *cough*  duh.)

**Izabell**: I diiid!  NOW REVIEW!!  Hahaha..

**BlondieChild**:  I'm sooo glad you gave me a long review (despite the fact that it held a plug.  *grins*)  Now then, I assume you love Tom and Hermione?  No?  You like you and Tom?  (I'm just joking.  I sincerely have no idea.  But anyhow..)  I'll try to make the time-warp thing clearer.  It's just, Hermione didn't know exactly what was happening either.  Maybe I'll just have her think about it some more, in explanation.  That way ..  More people will understand.  Besides, that would be parallel to her personality, wouldn't it..  hmm.  Well, thank you for the ADVICE  which I am severely in need of, and bai!..  I mean..  Oh, whatever.  Thankies!

**daiZe: Ah changed it, y'know.  (I'm glad you said Anyhoo.  I kept on going anywho, and it didn't look quite right.  hhmmm.)  Anyhows, I got the REVIEWS!!!  Thankies for helping *smile*  I just wanted them so I'd have a nice high initial number; that way, when I continue, if I set a number of reviews, I won't be struggling to get people to read it.  BAAAAI!  I WUV YOUR REVIEW!!  (as in, it was longer than "keep it up & update asap!!"  Tralala…  I mean, I don't care, but y'know, I don't care when people blab about meaningless stuff, people.  I mean, then I might find something in common between us *grin*)  Well..  ta!**

**Mistress Sock**:  I command you to write stories.  That way I will review!  NOW!!!!  *maniacal laughter*   I think we should be able to comment on bios..  What do you think?  I mean, sure mine has yet to be posted, but hey!  IT WILL BE DONE!  Ta now, and I did.  And thanks!  Really.  I appreciate every review.

**AmrcnRckChk**: haha, here is more.  However, it is just barely.  Continue to review, and there really will be more.

**WilwariN**: review # 14, however I shall forgive you, as you reviewed.  *grin*  Thanks!!

**margarinequeen: Oooooooh,  do indeed take up on that!!!!  UUUUPDATE, yess!  However, I will understand if you don't..  Maybe on my next chappie, as this probably doesn't count..  Well, update anyway!  *eyeballs chocolates*  Well now, thank you so much for your review, I simply LOOOOOOVED IT, IT WAS SO NICE AND LONG and kinda like mine.  Mine are kinda out there more..  Hmm..  well, I have some important business to do..  Bai!  *gobbles chocolates***


	3. ANON for a Reason

Listen. Whoever told me I'm plagiarizing.. If you'll tell me who I'm plagiarizing, I'll go apologize. I didn't realize I was, but I can't seem to be able to tell who I am plagiarizing, exactly. 


End file.
